creepy_gameplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
I Know It Hurts...
It all started in a normal day, I jumped out of the bed and went out for a walk, it was an average day, ponies happy, playing, laughing, etc. However, I was different, I wasn't happy, I wasn't smiling... I kept walking, until I stopped just infront of the entrance to Everfree Forest...I walked in, I kept walking straight, until I reached a shack... I enter the shack and I immidietaly open a trapdoor, leading to an underground cave... A big rock was on the way, however there was a lever, I pulled it and the rock got out of my way...With no emotion in my face, I walk in, and suddently, I smile...Three little filies, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, slaughtered, crushed, mutilated, cut opened, and with that certain white liquid all over their bodies...The bodies smelled horrible, as they were rotten, they were here for a week or more. I have a flashback of the greatest time in my life...What's more cool, is that the ponies of the city are still looking for the three fillies and also looking for the kidnapper, which is nobody else than me... I sit down and remember of what just happened here... ---- I enter the room, the three fillies were gagged and tied, all of them looking at me with their big round eyes, I could see the fear, which was exactly what I wanted to them to feel...Fear...What is fear to you? Anyway, I walk close, I had no emotion in my face, but I looked angry, VERY angry, pissed off... I wasn't going to use a knife for the job, nope, I had something worse... I had a hacksaw in my mouth, I let it fall on the ground, and pick it up with my front hoof...And then I remove Sweetie Bellie's gag, before she could scream I quickly move the hacksaw to her throat and whispers in her ear... Shhh...I know it's scary... Just after saying that, I jab the tool in her belly, and then I make a vertical cut, her intestines jump out as she screams in pain, I had nothing to worry about, we were in the Everfree forest, the forest where only a few ponies could enter... I take one of the intestines and look at the other two fillies, Anypony hungry?, they shake their heads quickly, in a negative way (left and right), Alrighty then! Because I am! I ate the intestines, I saw Scootalo going green and throwing up, but the gag in her mouth made her vomit in her own mouth and in her belly... I grab the saw again, and then I make a horizontal cut in Sweetie's leg, more screams, more shaking, which made me commit some errors while cutting the leg...I still got it though, I think of what I should do with it, I look at Sweetie's face, she was crying, tears all over her face, however that wasn't enough to warm my cold heart...I look down, and have an idea...A smile comes to my face, a smile that could scary anyone...I insert the leg in the vagina, and starts laughing maniacally, my eyes were almost popping off of my sockets, and that laugh...I move the leg left and right, and then look at Sweetie's face, still crying with her eyes closed...I leave the leg there and move to my next victim, she was shocked, she was smelling, it was Scootalo...I had different plans for her, an another kind of torture. Psychological Torture, I grab her face and forces her to look at me...My red eye, my smile, my blind eye with a scar...Gee, I am ugly! But well moving on...My apperarance scared her, actually, I remember she was always avoiding me because of my ugliness,so I whisper I know I'm ugly... she had the guts to nod in agreement...The plan had started, I start moving my right hoof around her belly, like if I was caressing her, but then I move it to her throat and I start choking her by pressing her against the wall, I remove her gag and with my other hoof, I stick my hand inside my own throat, causing me to vomit on her face, NOTE: Her mouth was open... Noticing that she was going to vomit too, I punch her, causing her head to move to the right, which causes her to vomit on Apple Bloom... I look to my right and I see that Sweetie Bellie was also about to throw up, but before she does, I quickly move back to her and stick my front roof inside her belly...I pull it out, I had removed her stomach before she vomits, acid flew all over the place as I crushed the organ with my other hoof... You owe me one! For stopping you from vomiting! I say, and then I move back to Scootalo, she was with her eyes closed and saying something, she was praying... Quit praying, you think Celestia care for three stupid little fillies? You think she will come here only to save you three? She have better things to do... She immidietaly stops praying, as she realize I was correct...Or atleast she thought I was correct... So she starts crying, but loudly, which annoyed me, so I decided to stop messing around and finish it already...I grab the saw and stab it in her chest and start cutting horizontaly, I remove the saw and put my hoof in the cut, I feel something beating, so I grab it and pull it off, it was her heart...She screamed like she was on fire, to stop the screaming I put the heart in her mouth, and covers her nose...She will suffocate and die preety soon, not to mention the amount of blood she lost...Before she passes away, I whisper I know it hurts... and then...She was gone. I look at the other two fillies, they were crying, I could hear Apple Bloom saying she was sorry, she then looks up and see me staring at her... You're not sorry... She doesn't even reply...So I go back to Sweetie Bellie's and remove the leg from that certain place...I smile that creepy smile again, Sweetie was just looking away, but she suddently moans as it happens...I whisper I know it hurts... I suddently started raping her, the toy went in and out, left and right...I look to my right Apple Bloom was watching but she quickly looked away, the same thing with Sweetie... The climax came, the certain white liquid flew all over the place, some even hit Apple Bloom which was like all the way to the other side of the room, causing her to let out an Eeek!!...After that, I simply grabbed the hacksaw and jabbed it in Sweetie Bellie's head...Two dead, one to go... I move to Apple Bloom, she refused to look at me...With the hacksaw, I gently moves her head back to me...I say I know it hurts...to see your friends die like this... She opens her eyes, and I remove her gag, she replies No, you don't...You monster! I look to the two dead fillies and then at Apple Bloom...I grab the saw and quickly saw her head open...She didn't even screamed, that's what she wanted...To die...To meet her friends again in Celestia's palace... So I leave the dead bodies there...I would come back later to have more fun... A week passed...I came back, the bodies were rotten and smelled terribly...So I decided to make the Cutie Mark Crusaders's bodies unrecognizable...So I grab the saw, and saw then open, and then I pulled out their organs and placed then in a jar...And then I pull a hidden lever...A big door opened and a big boulder came to the corpses's direction, crushing then one by one and very slowly, so I could see the destruction, and to finish, I grabbed the saw again and saw their limbs off...There were three bodies crushed and mutilated, I cound't recognize anyone except for Scootalo, which didn't have her head crushed by the boulder, so I go there and destroy her cute face myself...after one hour of punching I get hungry...I decide to get some organ to eat...Why not Apple Bloom's brain? So I punched Scootalo as I ate Apple's brain...The fun stopped fifteen minutes later as I hear a big gasp behind me...I look behind me and I realize I had beeing followed by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash...I try to explain, but Dashie quickly knocks me out with a kick... Now I am here...in this sanatorium...Ponyville never had such shocking case before...My punishiment would be execution but, Celestia decided to make something worse...Let me rot like the corpses in this dark cell...I see the destroyed corpses sometimes, which makes me cry...I regret everything I had done until now...Every single step...Sometimes I hear the Cutie Mark Crusader voices, screaming, crying, and sometimes I also hear them say... I know it hurts... The End. Created by: Rockamorow Category:MLP